helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Generation
from album Dai 2 Seichouki' ---- '''Released' March 30, 2005 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, Single V Recorded 2005 Label Piccolo Town Producer Tsunku ---- Berryz Koubou Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Koi no Jubaku 5th Single (2004) Next: Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? 7th Single (2005) ]] Special Generation (スッペシャル　ジェネレ～ション) is Berryz Koubou's 6th single. It was released on March 30, 2005 in a Regular Edition (PKCP-5051). The Single V (PKBP-5029) was released on April 20, 2005. The single reached #7 on the Oricon charts and charted for four weeks, selling 24,449 copies. After Ishimura Maiha left, Sudo Maasa took over her solo lines at performances. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Special Genera~tion (MV) #Special Generation #Koishiteru Toki wa Itsumo... (恋してる時はいつも···; Whenever I'm in Love...) #Special Genera~tion (Instrumental) Single V Tracklist #Special Genera~tion #Special Genera~tion (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of TV Performances *2005.03.21 Oha Star *2005.03.27 Hello! Morning *2005.04.09 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Song Information #Special Generation #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Makaino Kouji #Koishiteru Toki wa Itsumo... #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki Concert Performances *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection! - Kamei Eri, Kusumi Koharu, Kimura Ayaka, Saito Miuna, Miyoshi Erika, Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi, Hagiwara Mai *W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Natsu ~HIGH SCORE!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ - Morning Musume, v-u-den *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~ *2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ - Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Arihara Kanna, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mu Kyuu~ (with ℃-ute) *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Berryz Koubou & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks (with ℃-ute) *Berryz Koubou & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ºC-ute tracks (with ℃-ute) *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ (with ℃-ute) *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Fall ~Medachitaii!!~ Trivia *This is the first Berryz Koubou single with an English name. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,449 External Links * Special Generation Lyrics * Koishiteru Toki wa Itsumo... Lyrics Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2005 Singles Category:2005 Releases Category:English Name Single Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:2005 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2005 Single Vs